New Season, New Things
by HOA718
Summary: This story takes place right after prom ends. Alot of things happen between the characters which I will no say cause it would ruin the story!  Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer!: I do not own House of Anubis(doesn't everyone want to own it?), just the plot of this here story. Enjoy!_**

It was about 10 p.m. when the End of Term Prom ended. Every kid was heading back to their houses. The Anubis House kids were in a line going back to the house. Mara and Mick were hand-in-hand at the front of the line. Jerome, all alone, was second, followed by Patricia. It looked like they were smiling,** _AT EACH OTHER!_** Alfie had his arm around Amber, who had noticed this." Do Jerome and Patricia like each other?" she asked him. "He never mentioned having a crush on anyone." Amber shrugged it off and continued walking silently. The last were the Prom King and Queen: Fabian and Nina. They were hand-in-hand with their fingers intertwined. Fabian then stopped and let the others walk, except for Nina. "Why'd you stop?" she asked. "Cause I had to ask you something." Many things came to Nina's mind. What is this about? Why now? Why m... Then it dawned on her. Is he asking me out? She then answered, "Yeah, continue." Fabian smiled at her, his palms getting sweaty. "Since we met, I thought we clicked. I really like you Nina. (He pauses) Will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked. Nina squealed," Yes! Yes! Yes!" He smiled and kissed her forehead. They, still hand-in-hand with intertwined finger, headed back to the house with humongous grins. They soon were at Anubis House where the others were. "We should probably go to bed," Fabian stated."Ok. (Kisses his cheek) Goodnight," Nina nearly whispered. Fabian hugged Nina and kissed her head while she had her head on Fabian's chest." Night," he whispered to her and let her go. While they went to their rooms, they heard a lot of chatter. When they opened the door, they saw that every boy/girl was there.

~In Nina and Amber's room~

All the girls squealed when they saw her. "So, is it official?" Amber asked. "Are you two a couple?" Patricia and Mara asked in unison. Nina stared to blush before simply answering," Yes!" All the girls squealed again. They soon realized the time and headed off to bed.

~In Fabian and Mick's room~

"Dude, did you finally had enough courage to ask her to be yours?" Mick asked. "Yes," Fabian responded with an annoyed look in his eye. "And?" Alfie questioned with a curious glance. "She said yes," he said with a huge grin on his face. "Awwww, our little Fabian is growing up!" Jerome stated with sarcasm in his tone. Fabian knew this but he still blushed. They, too, realized the time and headed off to bed.

**_Sorry if the begining is short, it will hopefully be longer. It looked longer in the word document._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis! Please enjoy!_**

~Next Morning~

Nina woke up to her phone vibrating on the nightstand. It was from Fabian and it said: Good morning beautiful. She smiled when she read this. Nina looks at the clock. It is 9:30 a.m. She scurried down the stairs, in her Pjs, and sees her boyfriend. When she hit the last step, he kissed her cheek. Everyone, including Trudy, said, "Awwww! How cute!" They, then, took their normal spots at the table for their pancake breakfast. Soon enough, they had another food fight. Amber was covered in maple syrup and Alfie was helping her clean-up. Jerome got the last piece of pancake out of his hair, with Patricia's help. Mara ran to her room to change from the mess. Mick, who was still hungry, started eating the scraps that people got out of their hair and off of their clothing. "Ewwww!" all the girls shrieked. "I guess the dude is still hungry," Jerome remarked. "Of course I am! Mick garbled with the scraps stuffed into his mouth. When he spoke, the food sprayed all over Jerome."Ugh! Dude, finish eating before you speak!" Jerome yelled. "Come with me. Let's get you cleaned-up," Patricia explained while grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the kitchen. Everyone exchanged confused glances. After about 15 minutes, remarks came out. "What's taking them so long? "Alfie asked. "I don't know. Should we check? "Nina asked. "Yes!" everyone replied. After this remark, Trudy's voice was heard. "Oh my! Lovelies, don't do that on the counter!" Everyone rushed into the kitchen to see Jerome and Patricia **MAKING OUT** on the counter. Soon enough, everyone was cheering and phones went off after taking pictures of the scene. They still didn't even stop! Alfie soon got annoyed seeing this and yelled, "You two should get a room! "That got their attention. They stopped making out, turned to their left, saw everyone, and quickly got off of the counter. Patricia's face turned bright red while Jerome stuttered, "Ummm...guys...uhhhh.i-it's not what you-you th-th-think. "So you weren't just snogging Patricia?" Alfie asked sarcastically. Nina gave Fabian a confused look and he whispered in her ear,"Snogging is kissing or making out. "Ohhh!" she whispered back. There was utter silence, until Patricia said something rather shocking, "Actually, it was me." She gave a shy smile while their jaws practically hit the floor."Uh...Patricia, I need to talk to you, alone. Let's go into my room." Patricia shook her head yes and they went to Jerome's room. The rest of the kids looked at each other. They knew that all of them wanted to know what was going on. They tip-toed to Jerome and Alfie's room and listened in on the conversation, which they almost completely missed. All of a sudden, they heard a loud,"YES!" and the door opened."Hey! How long have you guys listened in on our conversation? "Jerome asked them. "We only heard a loud, 'Yes"," Fabian and Alfie protested. The door opened more and Patricia came right next to Jerome. "Should we tell them?" she asked him in a whisper. "We shall, O.K. guys, listen up, Trixie and I are now in a relationship." Every student cheered for them, except for Nina. "Nina, what are you staring at?" Fabian asked her. "I'll be right back," she replied and ran upstairs to her room. "That was odd, "Amber stated."Indeed,"everyone else replied. No sooner had they stopped talking, Nina was back downstairs. "Get that picture over there," Nina pointed out to Jerome."O.K.?" He gave her a confused look, but turned and saw the picture she was talking about. It was a photo of his family. He cringed at the sight of it, but still brought it over to her. "Why'd you want to see this? "Jerome asked." 'Cause of this, "Nina replied. She took out a photo she had of her family. It was the same photo! Everyone's mouths hung open at the sight of this new discovery. "So, you and I are..."Jerome stated but was cut off by Nina, "are siblings." The two hugged, for they now knew they had family they didn't know about. Jerome and Nina decided to call Gran on Nina's cell about what they discovered. The phone rang twice and Gran answered. "Hello, who's this?""Gran, its Nina. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone.""Alright.""O.K., why didn't you tell us we were siblings?""Us? We? Wait, Jerome's there?""Yes, I am.""Oh sweeties, I was going to call you later to tell you, but I guess you beat me to it.""Why weren't we told about this?""Now Jerome, calm down. O.K., here it goes. Your parents decided to split you up. They thought it would be the best for your safety. There are bad people here who tried to kill the family because of the family business. They were competitors. They only wanted money. I am coming tomorrow to tell you the rest. Love you, bye.""Bye Gran.""Bye...uhh...I don't know what to call you.""Just call me Gran.""O.K., bye Gran." The call then ended. The door slams shut and a voice is heard. "Patricia, I'm back for good!" It was Joy. "Ahhhh! Joy!" Patricia yelled. They gave each other and Amber-like hug." Oh, this is Nina.""Hey," she weakly said." Oh and guess what,""What is it?""Jerome and I are together!""You and Clark! Ahh!""Umm...please don't call me 'Clark', "Jerome chimed in. Joy gave him a strange look, but then went upstairs to unpack. She will be sharing a room with Patricia and Mara. The rest of the day went by with Alfie and Jerome wrestling on the floor; Patricia chatting with Joy; Fabian and Nina snuggling up against each other, stealing a kiss now and then;Mick and Mara talking about sports and making out; and Amber painting her nails pink(like that's unusual). When supper came around, they all were heading to the table when Joy noticed that Nina and Fabian were holding hands. She cringed and was about to talk to Patricia, who was on her left, but decided against it for everyone was there. They enjoyed their spaghetti dinner in peace, unlike when Nina first came. Soon enough, everyone was done eating and the table was clean. "Wow. No food fight this time. That's a shocker." Nina spoke up. Everyone, but Joy was cracking up. The last time she had spaghetti here, they didn't have a food fight. She was very confused. The students were all ready for bed when Victor made his annual announcement. "You've got five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop." His booming voice echoed throughout the house and everyone scurried to their rooms. They fell fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so here is ch. 3 FINALLY!_**

~Next Day~

It was about noon when the taxi carrying Gran came toward Anubis house. Everyone crowded the door, waiting for her to arrive. "She's here!" Nina screamed when she spotted the taxi. She was jumping up and down like she was on a sugar-high. The taxi door opened and Nina rushed out the door of Anubis house to hug her grandma. It nearly knocked her down! "Oh Nina, it is nice to see you too. Let me bring in my stuff and pay alright, and then you can introduce me to everyone." Gran spoke while she was being crushed in Nina's hug. Gran ran to the cab and got her belongings and paid her driver. When she got back into the house, she placed her stuff down and walked right next to Nina, who was standing next to all of her housemates. "Gran, this is Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, Joy is upstairs, and…" she was cut off by her Gran."Oh my goodness! Jerome, you have grown-up so fast. Come now; give your Gran a hug." Jerome was hesitant at first but decided to hug his Gran. "WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Joy yelled from the top of the stairs. She was so confused from what she just saw. "Who is this old person?" Nina quickly responded," That's my Gran. Do not call her old." "Ok then, if she is your Gran then why was she hugging Jerome?" Nina sighed at this question. "It's a very long story." Nina said, getting really annoyed at Joy. "I've got plenty of time." She replied just to get Nina annoyed. At this point Nina wanted to rip her head off. She saw her staring at Fabian for a while before the annual speech Victor. She tried to hide it when someone was looking but Nina watched the whole time. She knew that someone had a crush on her man but this was getting too far. Nina left, just letting her friends stay at the bottom of the stairs. "Why did Nina just leave?" Fabian asked, seeing that he was her boyfriend "I don't know, I'll go check since it is our room she headed to," Amber replied and ran off too her and her BAF (Best American Friend)'s room.

~In Nina and Amber's Room~

Nina was sitting on her bed when Amber entered the room. "Why did you leave so suddenly? That was so unlike you." Amber questioned. "Listen, the stress of Joy being here and staring at Fabian!" Nina practically screamed. "Wow, someone's jealous," Amber stated," We have to find someone better than Fabian for Joy." "Well I don't want to be mean to her, I actually want to be her friend." "We'll work on it." They then slowly started to walk back to the group.

~The Rest of the Group~

Everyone was staring at one another. It was a really awkward silence, so Joy broke it, "What was all the hugging about?" "I'll tell," Jerome said," You see, me and Nina, are siblings." Joy's mouth dropped. "I feel soooooo bad for flipping out on her now!" That is when Amber and Nina came back down the stairs. "Sorry about that." Joy and Nina said at the same time. They started to crack-up. "Well, I guess ALL is forgiven." Jerome stated. Jerome got smacked in the arms by the two. He yelped out and 'OW!' after they did slap him. The two girls started to crack up again. "Nina, I'm sorry for everything we've had a hard time between us. How about we start over and become great friends?" Joy states. "I'd like that." Nina and Jerome's Gran went to her hotel, completely forgetting to tell them what happened, but everyone did. Joy and Nina bonded, Jerome and Alfie were planning on their next prank, Amber was reading her fashion magazine while Mara read her book, Mick was outside training by himself, Fabian was in his room playing his guitar, thinking no one couldn't hear him when they did, and Patricia was listening to her i-Pod. That was until dinner was called by Trudy. "Trudy, how do you make your food soooooo good? I missed it when I was gone," Joy says. "Awwwww thanks Joy, and I actually don't know. I guess a lot of practice." Joy and Nina decided to clean the table today so they could bond more. Soon it was ten o'clock and in 5…4…3…2…"It's ten o'clock. You know what tha…""It's bed time we get it!" everyone shouted and ran up to their rooms. Mara and Mick slept well while Sibuna (Yes, Joy is part of Sibuna 'cause the Secret Society thought she was the chosen one) felt like something was wrong and couldn't fall asleep.


End file.
